starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Max Rebo
Max Rebo, cuyo nombre real era Siiruulian Phantele, era un popular músico y líder de la Banda de Max Rebo. Era un enjuto ortolano, el menor de cinco hermanos, de orejas alienígenas caídas, e interpretaba suaves tonadas, utilizando sus dedos sorprendentemente diestros, con su teclado Red ball Jett. Era uno de los favoritos de Jabba el hutt y su banda tuvo un lugar importante en el palacio del obeso gangster en Tatooine. Rebo tocaba, igualmente, a bordo de la barcaza de Jabba y estuvo presente en la perversa fiesta de ejecución donde llevaban al prisionero Luke Skywalker y sus amigos al Mar de Dunas. Biografía Como otros ortolanos, Max Rebo tiene un agudo sentido del oído, aprecio por la música y una fuerte obsesión por la comida. Su glotonería estuvo a punto de ser su ruina en varias ocasiones. A pesar de su talento musical, Rebo rara vez tomó la iniciativa de hacerse un nombre en los negocios. Se preocupaba más de su glotonería. Fue dirigido primero por Evar Orbus junto con los compatriotas Droopy McCool y Sy Snootles, entre otros. Cuando Orbus fue asesinado, Max tomó los restos de la banda. La Banda de Max Rebo creció cuando Max trajo otros músicos dentro del grupo. Ellos contactaron con un agente de Jabba el hutt y aseguraron una larga temporada como banda del Palacio de Jabba. El escaso de mente de Rebo aceptó que su pago sería entregado en forma de alimentos empacados, una condición que ninguno de los otros músicos apreció. Algunos, no todos, de los doce miembros de la banda fueron a la barcaza de Jabba cuando esta voló hacia al Mar de las Dunas para ejecutar a Luke Skywalker y sus amigos. Los miembros de la banda se salvaron de una terrible muerte por su ubicación en los niveles inferiores de la barcaza. Los escasos momentos que tuvieron por el crujir de la estructura eran todo lo que ellos necesitaban para saltar al “agua” y poder salvarse. Con el Imperio criminal de Jabba hundido la banda quedó libre del contrato. El grupo se dividió y Max junto con Sy Snootles trabajó por un tiempo para la dama del crimen Lady Valarian. Se rumorea que Max se unió a la Alianza Rebelde argumentando que los rebeldes ofrecían mejor comida. Después de la guerra, Max abrió un restaurante extremadamente exitoso que se convirtió en una cadena. Se retiró siendo rico en Coruscant. Entre bastidores Max Rebo fue creado por Richard Marquand para Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi siendo su primera aparición en la novelización de esta película realizada en el mismo año pero salida antes que el filme. Simon Williamson fue quien interpretó al personaje de Max Rebo bajo el traje en la película, además de ser el actor que también interpretó a Nien Nunb y a un mon calamari y a varios guardias gamorreanos. El traje de este personaje era muy apretado de la cintura e hizo hacer notar a Williamson de estar feliz de no ser claustrofóbico. Incapaz de ver, se le daba instrucciones mediante auriculares mientras rodaba la película. El gran peso del traje causo problemas para los movimientos de Max Rebo pues tuvieron que asistir a Williamson dos personas como titiriteros para mover la cabeza y los brazos de este mientras vestía el disfraz. Desde El Retorno del Jedi, Max Rebo ha aparecido en varias ocasiones en el Universo Expandido. Él y su banda aparecen en And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale relato corto que fue incluido en la antología de 1996 Tales from Jabba's Palace. En este relato se narra como la banda llega con Jabba y crean una rivalidad con Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes, la banda que aparece en la cantina de Mos Eisley en [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]]. Un artículo en el número 67 de la revista Star Wars Insiderdel 2003 reveló por primera vez el nombre real de Max Rebo: Siiruulian Phantele. En los comentarios incluidos en el DVD de Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon el director reveló que Max Rebo aparece en un grupo de ortolanos en el capítulo 22 de la serie. Apariciones * * *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite!'' * * *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (novela)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 1'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' Apariciones no canónicas *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Return of the Ewok'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Don't Fear the Reaper'' on the official Star Wars Galaxies website * * *''The Return of the Galactic Moon Festival'' en la página oficial de Star Wars Galaxies Notas y referencias Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Coruscantis Categoría:Ortolanos Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Miembros de la Banda de Max Rebo Categoría:Sirvientes de los Desilijic